Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, a surface of a photosensitive drum as an image carrier is charged evenly with a charge roller, and then exposed by an exposure head, etc., to form an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum as mentioned above is developed by adhering a toner (developer) with a development roller, and the developed toner image is transferred to a recording medium with a transfer roller. Further, the toner image transferred to the recording medium is fused with a fuser device.
Further, the toner not transferred to the recording medium and remained on the photosensitive drum is removed with a cleaning blade (see, for example, Patent Document 1).